June Finch
Senator June Finch was a supporting character in Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. A member of the US Senate who represented the state of Kentucky, she was appointed by Congress to chair a committee discussing the presence and actions of Superman on Earth. She was portrayed by Holly Hunter. History Following an incident in Nairomi in which Superman rescued Lois Lane from a band of terrorists, Finch and her committee go on record to state that Superman was responsible for the slaughter of the terrorists during his rescue. She had no idea that the event had actually been masterminded by Lex Luthor, who had sent the mercenary Anatoli Knyazev to infiltrate General Amajagh's compound, kill his men and make it appear that Superman was responsible so that the Man of Steel would be discredited by the government and the people. Shortly after the hearing, Finch meets Lex Luthor who asks her to grant him an import licence for a large chunk of a radioactive mineral (Kryptonite) salvaged from the wreckage of General Zod's World Engine. Finch tells Lex that she'll take it under consideration, but days later she meets with Lex at his mansion and tells him that his licence request has been denied. Lex is visibly enraged, beginning to nervously tap his fingers, but Finch physically stops him, letting Lex know that she sees right through his altruistic façade, telling him that he can "Take a bucket of piss and call it Granny's peach tea, take a weapon of assassination and call it deterrence", but that she wouldn't "drink it." Lex gives her a sinister grin, and states that he has considered turning an old picture of his father's (depicting a battle between Heaven's angels and Hell's demons) upside down, and enigmatically telling her that "the Red Capes are coming." Finch then promptly departs. As Superman continues his career as a superhero, the world continues responding to Superman and what his existence means to the world, with the media referring to it as "The Superman Question". The question sparks a great deal of controversy worldwide, with many being quick to express their opinions. Finally, Senator Finch is interviewed on the matter, with her interviewer wondering aloud if it is really surprising that Superman, as the most powerful man in the world, is viewed as a figure of controversy. He proceeds to ask her if, as a US Senator, Finch would be personally comfortable with saying to a grieving parent, that Superman could have saved his/her child, but that on principle, the US government had not wanted him to act. Senator Finch responds by admitting that Superman's engagement in state-level interventions (notably recently in Nairomi) should indeed give them all pause. However, she proceeds by saying that the problem is not Superman's actions, but rather, that he should not be carrying them out unilaterally. This makes her interviewer conclude by saying that the overall question is in fact, “must there be a Superman?”; to which she simply replies that “There is”. Clark himself sees this interview on television, and is visibly dismayed. Death Concerned at how Superman may be seen by the public, due to his constant acts of vigilantism, Finch sends a public announcement to him, inviting Superman to speak in a committee to defend his actions at the US Capitol in Washington D.C.. Despite media speculation to the contrary, Superman arrives to speak and answer at Finch's committee. Shortly before the trial begins, Lex Luthor arrives, asks Mercy Graves to reserve him a seat, and speaks to Finch with an air of thinly-veiled condescension. Shortly thereafter, the committee begins, with Finch pointing out to Superman a witness/victim of Superman's actions - Wallace Keefe, who had lost his legs in the Black Zero Event. Finch then suddenly notices a jar of urine standing on her desk, labelled "Granny's Peach Tea" (the same epithet that she herself had used to humiliate Lex during their "Red Capes" talk), which visibly startles her, making Finch pause mid-speech. At that moment, a bomb (secretly planted inside Keefe's wheelchair by Lex) explodes, killing all present (except for the invulnerable Superman), including Finch. Category:Movie Deaths Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Innocent Victims Category:Murder Victims Category:Assassination Category:Death by Explosion Category:Superhero Movie Deaths